Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls
by phoenixkami
Summary: This is the summer before their 3ard year and Kami and Harry have disappeared. Only one other person knows where they are...who it this person?
1. Prologue

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Prologue:

Kami Potter is about as normal as normal is. She has a twin brother named Harry Potter who is quite different as well. They are famous because they survived Lord Voldemort. A villain that killed their parents, and made Harry and Kami have scars in the shape of a lightning bolt. Kami was the smarter one and the one that had practical things on her mind. Harry is the strength and bravery, he works hard to be the one who saves everyone. Kami and Harry have many friends. One is Iris, a spunky girl with hidden secrets around every corner. Ron is a guy of little value but a huge heart. Hermione is a girl that constantly tries to be better than Kami but isn't. And Blake is the boy that really strives to be the one that is ordinary and plain, although he is far from plain.

They had just got out of their second year at Hogwarts, and are about to embark on an interesting summer indeed. A summer where Kami just might find there is more to life than planning for what you really fear the most. And emotion is what makes you human.


	2. Harry's Aunt Marge

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Prologue:

Kami Potter is about as normal as normal is. She has a twin brother named Harry Potter who is quite different as well. They are famous because they survived Lord Voldemort. A villain that killed their parents, and made Harry and Kami have scars in the shape of a lightning bolt. Kami was the smarter one and the one that had practical things on her mind. Harry is the strength and bravery, he works hard to be the one who saves everyone. Kami and Harry have many friends. One is Iris, a spunky girl with hidden secrets around every corner. Ron is a guy of little value but a huge heart. Hermione is a girl that constantly tries to be better than Kami but isn't. And Blake is the boy that really strives to be the one that is ordinary and plain, although he is far from plain.

They had just got out of their second year at Hogwarts, and are about to embark on an interesting summer indeed. A summer where Kami just might find there is more to life than planning for what you really fear the most. And emotion is what makes you human.


	3. Down in Egypt's Tomb

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 2: Down in the Egypt's Tomb

Ron had been spending his summer in Egypt with his brother Bill. Most of the family had been able to come. Save his brother Charlie who was stuck in Romania. Ron had been pretty bored all summer except for the fact that his father had promised to get him a brand new wand for the start of term.

Half way through the trip they tried shutting Percy inside a tomb but they got caught by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny wasn't even allowed in some of them.

Ron was excited when he heard from Harry but distraught when he found out the circumstances and then just a week later his father had told the family that Harry had blown up his aunt and now both he and his sister Kami were both missing.

Ron told his father that the first place they would go would be Iris'. But his father shot that idea down because of the fact that Iris' family was visiting their relatives in Ireland. The twins were somehow sent out on their own…where could they have gone?


	4. The Eve of the City of Lights

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 3: The Eve of the City of Lights

Hermione was trying to figure out some way to get Harry and Kami their birthday presents when Hedwig and Sake came. Hermione near celebrated when they showed up.

Hermione was also quite worried when she got the Daily Prophet a week later. Harry and Kami have disappeared and no one can find them. Not only was that worrying Hermione but the escape of mass murder Sirius Black was a huge problem. Sirius Black would be looking for the twins. Most definitely she was sure of that.


	5. While in Ireland

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 4: While in Ireland

Going to Ireland for the summer holidays was more or less her parents idea. Not that Iris minded in the slightest. She was glad at the chance to get out of England but once she saw all of the problems that Kami and her twin brother Harry had gotten themselves into with her leave she really didn't think that her choice to go with her parents was very wise. She sent a few letters to Hermione and Ron and coordinated with them to meet at a week before the end of the holidays. Which Ron managed to get a response from Harry before their disappearance was fine. No one could find Blake though. Maybe he went to a different country this summer too…Iris thought as she sat down reading another book on the ancient deities of Ireland. An old book that her grandmother gave her.


	6. Blake's Problem

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 5: Blake's Problem

Blake had a normal summer or so he thought. In the middle of the summer something crazy happened. Kami and her brother went missing and Blake knew exactly where they'd go. Straight to Diagon Alley. He convinced his parents to let him spend the rest of the summer with his friends and said that he'd write if he got into trouble. Then he packed his trunk and got in a cab that went to the train station.


	7. While on the Knight Bus

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 6: While on the Knight Bus

Harry and Kami stared at the man in front of them. They were relieved that they could now get to London to their Gringotts vaults. That way they can jump around so that Harry wouldn't have to go to jail. By now in the wizarding world they were probably outlawed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Um…hi I'm Neville Longbottom. And this is…Lavender Reed." Harry said trying to riddle off the first names that he could come up with.

"Yeah, could this bus by any chance take us to the Leaky Cauldron in London?" Kami asked

"No problem, ten sickles and for five more sickles you can have hot chocolate."Stan the attendant said

"Um…I have eight."Harry said

"I have seven."

"Right on the money you two are."Stan laughed at his own joke and made a grab for their trunks. The twins got on the bus a little scared.

After they got their hot chocolate around Kent Kami and Harry took to looking at the paper that Stan was reading.

"Hey, who's that man on the front of your paper?"Kami asked Stan who gave her a puzzled look

"Um…you really don't know who that is?" Kami and Harry both shook their heads.

"That there is the mass murderer Sirius Black. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it. But he escaped."

"What's Azkaban?"Harry asked

"You don't know what Azkaban is?" For the second time Harry shook his head

"It's the wizard prison, it's a place so terrible that no one ever wants to go there."

"But then how'd he escape?"

"That's the huge question. He is the first one who's done it. I reckon that he is out there searching for the Potter twins."

"What'd he do to land himself in Azkaban?" Kami asked

"He murdered sixteen people with a single curse."

"Innocent bystanders I'm guessing…"Kami muttered while Stan shrugged

"It's your stop here. The Leaky Cauldron."

Just when they thought that their luck couldn't get any worse the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was waiting for them outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think I have something that belongs to you Harry and Kami Potter." The Minister said looking at them and from behind his back stood Blake Reed one of their best friends.

"What'd you call 'em Minister?"Stan asked

"Why this is none other than the famous Harry and Kami Potter."The Minister said thinking that the attendant lost his mind.

"Oh, I knew it!" Stan said as the Knight Bus took off again.

"Are we in trouble sir?" Kami asked

"No, no you're not. Just don't run off from your families again."

"Even if they are evil?"

"Even if they are evil."The Minister smiled and led them all into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I have you three rooms at the Leaky Cauldron through… until the end of the holidays. And I'd prefer it if you three didn't wonder around. Stick to the wizarding part of Diagon Alley only please. Oh, and your owls have arrived. Just a few minutes ago." The minister said this so fast they hardly had time to process it.

"Yes sir, we most certainly will." Kami said with a nod of her head.

"I'll take your guys' word for it." The Minister said and left.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Harry said pushing his trunk to the floor of his room.

"I can't believe that the Minister actually let us off." Kami said relieved coming into her brother's room without knocking.

"I can't believe that you two disappeared." Blake said arriving at Harry's door at the same time as Kami.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Do I need to? You are my brother after all."

"We've shared a room for the past two years."

"I guess you're right, we are twins for a reason and we have shared a room for a long time." Harry said grabbing his bag so that they could go off to Diagon Alley with their newest school shopping lists.


	8. On the Way Home

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 7:On the Way Home

Ron was packing the last of his stuff when his father gathered the family for a little discussion.

"The Minister has found Blake, Kami, and Harry and they are all fine. They are staying at the Leaky Cauldron until term starts and the Minister has gotten us room's there as well. So, this should be fun." Arthur Weasley said looking at his children who nodded their heads.

***____***

Iris' mother was yelling at her from downstairs. They were leaving to go back to England so that they'd be ready for the next year of Hogwarts.

"Iris honey, come on! The Minister of Magic has arranged for you to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until term ends and we have a lot to do still!" Iris' mom yelled down from the fireplace.

"I'm coming mom!" Iris said taking one last look at the Ireland scenery before she had to floo to England.

"Iris what took so long?" Her father asked her

"I dunno I just wanted to take in the scenery I guess."

"Well, here is a bunch of money for your school stuff this year. Write to us if you need more…or write in general…"Iris' mom gave her a huge hug.

"Diagon Alley!"Iris said as she plummeted through the fire place out of sight.

***__***

Hermione was taking a last look around the hotel room. She had written to Iris a few days ago for some floo powder. She had also had to convince her parents that Harry would be there when she landed. Her father loved her friends but something about the twins the first time that he saw them let him relax a little bit.

"Have a great time Hermione. Did we give you enough money for your school stuff?" Her mother asked gently

"Yes mum, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Hermione gave her mother a huge hug and then gave her father one.

"Get yourself something nice for your birthday Hermione."Her father said giving her a little more money.

"Thanks dad. I'll write."

"I don't understand why your world doesn't have cell service."Her father started laughing prompting everyone to laugh.

"I guess we are very, unmotivated at moving into the twenty first century dad." Hermione gasped at her watch.

"It's getting late yes Hermione."Her mother smiled

"Bye mum, dad I love you. The Leaky Cauldron!" Hermione yelled at sank through the hotel room fireplace.

***___***

Harry, Kami, and Blake had decided to get all of their school stuff first so that they could somewhat relax. So, they headed off to Gringotts. Blake stayed in the front of the bank while Kami and Harry headed off to their vaults.

"Harry, if this is just our trust funds I don't think I could imagine how much money we actually have in our Potter vault." Kami said as Harry was scooping up some money from his vault.

"Yeah no kidding Kami." Harry looked at his sister and then gestured to the cart for them to go back upstairs to where Blake was waiting for them.

Back upstairs Blake counted up some of his money and decided that it was high time that a Reed had a vault in Gringotts. But apparently he wasn't allowed to get one until he was married because of the fact that he is muggle born. When Harry and Kami came back he stomped off with him muttering to himself and seemingly angry. Kami looked at her brother who shrugged.

Per Kami's request they went and got their books the first day. She nearly had to pry Harry and Blake from the Quidditch Shop where they were advertizing the new broom. The Firebolt made any other broom look ordinary. Kami insisted that they needed to get their new books seeing as they had more classes than usual this year.

Harry, Ron, and Blake signed up for the same classes. They were being stubborn but not as much as the girls. Iris chose one more class than the boys, Arithmacy. But Hermione and Kami refused to miss out on anything and signed up for every class offered.

Once they arrived in Flourish and Blotts they looked over at the window. A huge cage sat there and when they asked the store owner for three of the books he nearly fainted.

They grabbed a copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 3, and the rest of their books. Kami of course spent an hour decided what other books she wanted for background reading. She decided to read up on Current Magical Law Enforcement. Which Harry knew was because they didn't know what happened in the wizarding world if someone broke the law.

When Kami, Harry, and Blake got back to the Leaky Cauldron the green flames of the fireplace came out and someone was arriving.


	9. Between Fine Lines

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 8: Between the Fine Lines

Hermione came out of the fire trunk in hand. She immediately saw Kami and called out to her.

"Hey Hermione, how was France?"

"Apparently not as interesting as England Kami."

"It really hasn't been too interesting here." Blake said with a side hug.

"Running from the law? Don't you guys ever stay out of trouble?"

"Nah, don't you know us by now? Trouble seems to find us." Harry said giving Hermione a big hug.

"Tom, the Minister booked me a room here for the rest of the summer. Can you show me my room please?" Hermione asked the innkeeper.

"Right this way miss." Tom the innkeeper said giving her a key to her room.

Kami told Hermione good night insisting that she had to read her new books and get her homework done. And Blake excused himself about ten minutes later when he said he wanted to get Kami to help him with his homework that he never did. Which left Harry alone with Hermione.

"Harry I was afraid that you were going to get in deep trouble or get killed by Sirius Black." Hermione looked up from her soup.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, but you must realize Hermione that I really didn't mean to make you worry."

"I know Harry. But what exactly happened?"

"My Aunt insulted my parents. Said my father was nothing but a drunk."

"I'm so sorry Harry."Hermione gasped

"You know what Kami always says about apologies?"

"No, what does she say Harry?"

"It's a sign of weakness."

"Where did she get that idea?"

"It's her theory on life actually."Harry smiled at his last sentence while Hermione laughed

"That's actually pretty smart, but I am far too emotional for that. I mean I break down and freak out at everything."

"Nah, not everything Hermione. You are a comfort to be around because you are really emotional. I mean come on, Iris and Kami both are strong minded, stubborn, and both feel apologizing is a sign of deep weakness."

"So, you enjoy my weakness? That sounds kind of creepy actually Harry. I think I'm going to bed now." Hermione said getting up from her seat and headed up to her room.

"I am an idiot." Harry said before heading to his own room.

***__***

Ten minutes after it seemed like Kami had just gotten comfortable she had a knock on her door.

"Come in." Kami sighed as Blake came into her room. Kami was sitting on her bed with a book propped up on her knees.

"What's that you're working on?"

"Ancient Runes, it is fascinating."

"Planning on sleeping any this year?"

"Of course, and taking on all of the weirdness that we are bound to get into."Kami smiled

"Don't even talk like that Kami, I really don't need to play music to a three headed dog or fight deatheaters, or get petrified again." Blake laughed

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew anything about the witch hunts in the 18th century."

"You know damn well I do Blake."Kami said a bit curious as to why he was in there.

"Well, I guess I dunno why I am in here then. Oh yeah to get help."

"Should I give you a shovel Blake."Kami glared at him

"What for?"

"That hole you are digging yourself into."

"I should just go then."

"That'd be a smart idea." Kami said trying to get back to her book. Quill in hand she started on her homework post school work on Ancient Runes.


	10. To Want Something

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 9: To Want Something

Kami couldn't decided what to do after breakfast when she walked through the dining area. She got cheese and fruit like usual and hoped that the cheese didn't have a ton of milk in it. Then she walked to Flourish and Blotts again. She bought another book on Ancient Runes and then she saw the face of someone that made her day a whole lot better. Her best friend Iris had just arrived via the floo network.

"Iris!"

"Hey Kami, now how much trouble are you still in?"

"None as of yet." Kami motioned over to the window where Iris asked for a book of the Monster's Book of Monster's. The sales guy really wasn't too happy.

"Now tell me why on earth you are taking so many classes?"

"Because Hermione is, plain and simple."Kami laughed

"Not funny Kami."

"Fine, because I feel like the more you learn the more in life you are prepared for."

"What do you want to do?"  
"Well, I want to work in Magical Law Enforcement. So I suppose I think being an Auror'd be cool."

"That is a ton of work. But I am sure that you could pull it off."Iris said grabbing the rest of her books.

"Why aren't you taking Divination?"

"Why should I? It's imprecise and not exactly predictable." Iris shrugged

"I think Harry and Hermione are off somewhere and Blake is probably in that stupid Quidditch shop."Kami said

"I know you play but why don't you ever like going in there?"

"Why do I need to?" Iris smiled as they walked off to find Blake. Fifteen minutes later and a few more memories of Ireland on Iris' part Kami was starting to feel tired of being out.

"You know Iris I really just want to go back to the hotel and read my new book."

"Why we still haven't found everyone?"

"You can find them. I don't feel like it."

"Something wrong Kami?"

"Nah, just tired of being out today."

"Alright if you're sure you're fine."Iris said looking at Kami funny.

***___***

Iris found everyone at the Ice Cream shop having a sundae with Ron who had apparently just arrived as well.

"Where's Kami Iris?

"Said she was "Tired"." Iris said looking at them

"Iris, Kami never gets tired. Something is wrong. She didn't want to come here."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? She was insistent that she was fine."

"Which is when something hinky is going on."Blake said

"Oh, come on nothing "hinky" is going on with Kami." Iris said not very convincingly.

"That's when I am the most worried for my twin sister!" Harry said getting up from his seat and running at a fast pace to the Leaky Cauldron leaving his stunned friends to follow after him.

***___***

Kami was flustered by how she reacted at the fact that she had to go look for Blake. After the awkward moment last night between them she had avoided him. She knew that Blake had, had a crush on her since first year but she never really realized how awkward it could be around him. She didn't know what to do. But that is always when Harry showed up with some advice.

Harry showed up at Kami's door in a record five minutes.

"Unless you are Harry go the hell away!"

"It's Harry."

"Did you save me first or Ginny?"

"You Kami." Harry said with a sigh

"Come in."Kami snapped.

"Geez Kami, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so upset, frustrated, and embarrassed. And I don't want to see Blake."

"What the hell did he do this time?"

"It was awkward Harry. It was just a terrible conversation which made me feel weird."

" Oh Kami, why is it that drama follows us like I don't even know?"

"I don't know Harry."Kami's eyes started tearing up and Kami felt even more furious with herself than before.

"Kami you do have feelings you know."

"Yeah, I have anger issues so what."

"Kami I know that you have this insane philosophy that crying and sadness and being scared or in love, is a huge sign of weakness. But that weakness can be a strength. You know how Voldemort lost his powers that night? It was because he had so purged love from his heart. Now I know that you don't want to be like him Kami."

"What should I do Harry?"

"Love."


	11. The Weasley's Have Arrived

Swiftly as the Moonlight Falls

Chapter 10: The Weasley's Have Arrived

As soon as he could Arthur Weasley took Kami and Harry aside to tell them not to go looking for Sirius Black but really didn't tell them much else.

Harry just assumed it was stupid because why on earth would anyone want to go after someone who was trying to kill them. Kami however immediately ran off to Flourish and Blotts to get a book on him.

She didn't find one there but assumed that the Hogwarts Library had a better selection of books. Kami still mad because she couldn't find out the information she wanted went back toward the Leaky Cauldron and their final meal before the trip back to school.

***___***

When everyone had assembled for breakfast they finally started eating. Everyone was excited and talking about the new year except for Kami. She nibbled at her food even more than usual. She wondered what had made her so hard. Her brother's words kept resounding in her head. She didn't want to end up like Voldemort. But then again she didn't want to end up too much like her brother either. She didn't want to be manipulated by her compulsion to love. She decided it was best to balance the two, but it would take awhile to find the balance. Time that she wasn't sure that she exactly had.


End file.
